


Holiday Spirit

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You make Draco listen to muggle Christmas music.Christmas Prompt: Christmas Music
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Holiday Spirit

“My ears are bleeding,” Draco complains, visibly cringing at the melodic sound of bells filling the common room. “You muggles actually listen to this garbage?”

“It’s not garbage,” you argue, smiling happily while reading your book. “It’s traditional and magical.” He gives you a pointed look.

“Nothing about this annoying ringing sound is _magical_.” He looks around as if he’d be able to see the music in the air and rip it down. “I don’t know if I can stand two weeks of this.”

“Well then you shouldn’t have lost the bet.” Your smile only widens as he groans. Serves him right.

~~~

“Why the hell does the snowman come to life? I thought muggles didn’t have enchantments.” He’s sitting on the ground between the couch and the coffee table, homework splayed out on the wooden surface. He crinkles his brow and looks through the air again. You can’t hold in a small giggle.

“They don’t. It’s just pretend. That’s the magic of the holiday season.”

“That’s just stupid,” he scoffs, trying to return to his work.

“Oh hush and let them have their fun.” You nudge him with the tip of your boot from the couch. “Can you imagine a life without magic, without _knowing_ magic exists? It’s dull and mundane. Let them dream.” With his back to you, you can’t see the way his face turns quizzical, actually imagining what it might be like.

~~~

His eyes do a double take as he looks at nothing and snaps his book shut. With a wave of his wand, he plays back the last few seconds of the song.

“Did that man just drug the woman?” he asks in disbelief. He replays the lyrics one more time. _Say, what’s in this drink?_ You manage to bite back your laughter this time.

“Ehh, it’s still up for debate in the muggle world.” He looks at you as if you’ve grown another head.

“How?”

“It’s a very old song,” You continue stirring your potion as you explain. “Back when it was created, women didn’t have the power and choices they do now. It would be considered quite uncouth for a woman to spend the night at a man’s home. It could be said she’s protesting out of propriety, but is using his reasons about weather and transportation and her voluntary drinking to allow her to stay, which is what she actually wants to do.” Draco stares at you blankly, still as though you have a second head. “It doesn’t translate well in the modern world.” He rolls his eyes and waves his wand again, allowing the song to continue.

“Clearly.”

~~~

“Why is everyone so cruel to Mr. Grinch?” Draco ponders, popping a piece of apple into his mouth and chewing it thoughtfully.

“People aren’t mean to him. _He’s_ mean to everyone else,” you defend, stealing a bit of apple from him for yourself.

“But this entire song is about how terrible he is without telling me why. Just sounds mean to me.”

“There’s an entire story about The Grinch that explains it. The song doesn’t need to.”

“Well what if you don’t know the story?”

“Everyone knows the story.” You shrug casually and Draco pauses for a moment.

“I don’t,” he responds in a little bit of a solemn tone. You decide in that moment that you’d get him a copy of it for his Christmas gift.

~~~

You’ve given him a break from the torment of constant Christmas music while he tries to finish up a final paper. The common room you shared is uncharacteristically quiet now and along with the sound of his quill scribbling words, there’s something else.

It takes you a moment to place the noise as a hum. Draco is humming. It takes you a couple further moments to recognize the tune he’s humming to. _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock._ You consider pointing it out and poking fun at him, but decide against it.

You sing along to the tune in your head and smile instead.

~~~

When the two weeks are up, Draco acts excited that he doesn’t have to listen to that “muggle muzak” anymore. His act lasts only a couple of days and then as you’re sitting on the couch together, reading books, he breaks.

“It’s a little quiet in here,” he comments carefully, eyes not leaving his book. You merely hum in response. “If you want to put on your Christmas music, I wouldn’t be bothered.” Even when you give him a knowing smirk, he still will not look up.

You choose not to tease him and instead, silently wave your wand to fill the air with music.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful._


End file.
